Daring to be different
by The Walking Daryl
Summary: When Daryl goes out on a hunt, Shane compromises it, wanting to do something different. Follow the two on a dramatic and interesting love affair, trying to keep it a secret from everyone. Takes place in Season Two, and might change to RickxDaryl, along the way.


Daryl was off on one of his many hunts, cross bow resting perfectly on his shoulder, walking around, tracking something. His body was facing west while his head was pointing north, standing in the middle of the forest, a bit away from the farm. He was listening for the thing he was waiting to kill, when it suddenly leaped out in front of him and took off into the deeper part of the forest. He watched the deer for a moment, snarling as he saw it vanish. He was tracking it for a few miles, and figured he wouldn't hunt it any more. Something startled it, and he was going to get to the bottom of who did. That could have fed the entire farm but, someone just had to scare it off. Probably some damned lone walker, trying to get some sort of food. He grunted and headed over to where the deer came from, on edge, ready to shoot a walker in the head if he had to. His eyes narrowed as he realised he was heading north west, noting that the sky was heading into evening time. There was a small cloud cover of dark grey, threatening to get menacing and release rain everywhere. He stared at it a moment, forgetting what he was doing, half thankful for the rain that might come, half not.

In a quick moment, he was tackled to the ground, his cross bow and arrows flying off of him and landing about two feet away. His eyes went wide with a small panic, realising his defence was a bit far away; beginning to kick and punch his attacker. His vision became red with anger, trying to punch the person or walker in the head, wrestling with him. After a few more moments of that, his hands were pinned above his head, and he was able to see and think clearly. Looking at who it was, Daryl noticed it was Shane who had a hold of him, a smirk on his face, and lust in his eyes. "What the fuck was this man up to?" He questioned in his mind, eyes narrowing, jaw tightening. All Shane did was stare at him for a while, keeping him pinned to the dirt, sitting on his stomach, legs folded on either side of Daryl's body. He stared back at him, albeit confused, eyebrow raising, because Shane hadn't moved an inch besides adjusting his grip on Daryl's wrists.

"What are you doin', Shane? Ya scared off my buck!" Daryl finally broke the silence, snapping at the man pinning him down.

All Shane did was look at him, his mouth turning into a smile. In a flash, his belt was off, Daryl's wrists brought to Shane's lap, hands tied and pushed back above his head. Shane stopped moving, staring at him again, waiting for Daryl to say something but, he was speechless. He struggled some, as the cop slipped off of him and pulled off his own shirt, moving to pull off the red neck's brown shirt that he tore the sleeves off of. As he watched, Shane moved back onto him, hooking his fingers around his pants, yanking them down, exposing tan legs and some ragged boxers. A scorching red blush formed over Daryl's cheeks, making his face hot, now biting his lip. When he looked down, he noticed an erection starting to form, so he cursed himself in his head, and tried to think of anything else besides that. It didn't work, because when he felt Shane's eyes on him looking him over, his cock decided to tent his boxers.

"Fuck," He muttered under his breath, knowing the other was staring right at his crotch.

Shane hovered over him again, sliding his hands across Daryl's chest, brushing a thumb over a nipple, causing Daryl to shudder from the pleasure. He smirked again, placing a kiss on his stomach, pulling down his boxers to meet his pants. Daryl's mouth fell agape at what had just happened, breath picking up, blush becoming deeper. He felt exposed, vulnerable, helpless, and at the black haired's mercy, since he was laying almost naked in a forest, tied up. He began kicking and flailing when he felt a warm hand around his cock, trying to get his hands undone, fighting him. Shane got the upper hand from not being tied up, and took this opportunity to sit on his legs, pinning them down, and placing his other hand against Daryl's chest. He hadn't said a word at all, which made the situation all the more enticing. He was usually the dominant one, one to do the bondage, tackling, and pinning down. He wasn't sure why this was so exciting for him, probably because he is finally being controlled, aside from when his dad would beat him. Lost in thought, he barely noticed Shane's head dipping down, and a wet tongue swiping over the head. When he did pay attention, he was already taking the head into his mouth, teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

"FUCK! Get the fuck off me! What 're ya doing, ya wanna-be cop?! I'm no faggot!" He screamed at him, digging his head deep into the dirt when a rush of pleasure shot through him.

"Shut up, red neck, or I'll gag you,"

Shane finally spoke, finally said something, and that something was a threat. Typical cop bullshit, though, make threats to get their way. Being slightly afraid of what he would use to gag him, he silenced himself and closed his eyes, trying to go somewhere else in his mind. He was yanked back into reality when Shane took him all the way into his mouth and hummed against the member, causing Daryl to let out a low moan. His body enjoyed it, so he figured he should let his mind enjoy it, too. He gave up on fighting and let him have his way, thrusting his hips up when Shane sucked, groaning and moaning. He was writhing against the ground, kicking it as much as he could from being sat on, breathing picking up. He slammed his hips upward into Shane's face when he groaned against him, hand finding his way to his balls. His eyes went wider then the first time, breathing heavily, loving the caresses way too much for his own good. He felt his cock throbbing, aching to release, now being teased again. Shane put his arm across his hips, pinning him down, as he moved back to the head and flicked his tongue fast against it. Daryl nearly screamed out of pleasure, trying desperately to buck his hips, twisting, and slamming his head into the earth.

He was on the brink of cumming, when he pulled off and kissed him deeply, shoving his tongue into his mouth. He whined at the loss of contact, kissing back hungrily, forgetting completely about his fight to escape earlier. He was starting to fall in love with this man, despite him always trying not to love another person besides his brother but, he didn't really care at this point. He told himself it was probably just a one time thing, and it wouldn't happen again. He did admit, he was missing the touch of another person sexually, and his hand wasn't doing the job much any more. Shane pulled away and went back to his blow job, bringing him back to the point of cumming, this time, not pulling away. He sucked on the head, making pleasured noises against it, smirking when Daryl shook, releasing hard into him with the deepest of groans from within his stomach. Shane swallowed the cum, sitting up, smiling at him, and laying down beside him, licking his lips. Daryl panted and closed his eyes, making small, pleasured noises when Shane kissed his neck, pulling him over so he could rest his head against his chest. He undid his belt from his wrists, so he could move them, throwing it off to the side by the cross bow and arrows. Daryl reached down to pull up his pants and boxers but, his hand was smacked away, so he wrapped it around Shane's body.

"We should date but, we'd have to keep it a secret. Carol fancies you, act like you are into her, so it will throw off any suspicions. I will keep at Lori and Andrea, so no one will suspect a thing. Okay?" Shane told him, questioning a bit at the end.

Daryl nodded, finally being allowed to pull his boxers and pants back on, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of his breathing. So, it wasn't just a one time thing, this man wanted a relationship, and Daryl was perfectly fine with it. It was out of his nature but, he felt some connection with this cop that he hadn't felt with anyone else, and he liked it. Now that he thought about it, he noticed a lot of signals Shane was firing toward him, and all the times he wanted to do something about it. He guessed he finally got what he wanted, and for once, in the mess of the apocalypse, Daryl finally felt at peace and like everything was okay.


End file.
